french_song_contestfandomcom-20200216-history
Une chanson pour...
Une chanson pour... is a selection method supervised by Chroma ESC for the French Song Contest. The Local Selection first aired for the eighth French Song Contest for the city of . It was announced that the second edition will have 12 songs ( 6 in each semi finals for 6 finalists ) . The second edition will help for choose their entry for the 9th edition of FSC Seemone won the first edition of the selection with her song "Nightbird" and consequently competed in the eighth French Song Contest representing Avignon. At the eight French Song Contest , Seemone '''qualified for the grand final ( She has finished 4th with 143pts at the first semi final ) that '''she won with 138pts *Shake Shake Go* was choosen for representing St-Etienne at FSC#12 , they won the contest with *159pts* #01 ;Color key Winning song In the final , 7 cities have voted These cities are: , , , , , and Here are how the cities voted : #02 - ( host city of the 9th edition of FSC ) This will will 12 songs . 6 songs in each semi final : - SF1 (28/01/19) In the first semi final , Aysat , Charlotte and Shake Shake Go was qualified for the grand final . This is how the juries voted : - SF 2 (29/01/19) In the second semi final , Tibz , Visions of Atlantis and Claire Laffut was qualified for the grand final . A wildcard was given to Eva & Manu , so , they qualified for the grand final too This is how the juries voted : - Grand Final (31/01/19) Aysat won Une Chanson Pour Avignon #2 with her song "Ailleurs" with 94pts , so , she will represents the host city of the 9th edition of French Song Contest ! This is how the juries voted : #03 Metz 3 songs are selected for this special edition where a city must a song that already participate for the city ! Like the previous edition , the juries has 50% of the points , the televote has 50% too . 3 Juries has voted , each juries as to give a total of 30pts (12,10 and 8 pts ) , for a total of 90pts. The televote has to give 90pts too. Here are the 3 juries : Metz , Montréal and Nantes #04 - Saint-Etienne It was announced that the 4th edition will have 8 songs 10 juries have voted : (1'), ('2) , (3'), ('4) , (5'), ('6), (7') , ('8) , (9') and ('10) Here is the detail of the vote from the 10 juries : #05 - ( Host city of the 12th edition of FSC) For a second time ,the local selection "Une Chanson Pour..."give the victory to an another city ! After Avignon and Seemone , it's St-Etienne and Shake Shake Go who won. For the 5th edition , we will have 8 songs ( like last edition ) Here are the votes from the juries: (1') , ('2), (3'), ('4), (5'), ('6), (7'), ('8), (9) #06 - The detail of the voting will be out soon. #07 - ( Summer edition ) #08 - ( 2000's edition ) Category:National Selections